Bubbles & Boomer Go To White Castle
by TateThePowerpuffFan
Summary: One delicious evening, Bubbles and Boomer, best friends and college roommates, develop a severe case of the munchies. Where can they possibly go to satisfy their hunger? Why, none other than their beloved White Castle! However, random occurrences and unusual obstacles prevent our favorite super-couple from eating their favorite burgers!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer by Boomer:**** I'm pretty sure that the author doesn't own the Powerpuff Girls, or Harold & Kumar. I'm pretty sure someone would've told me. Enjoy and don't forget to review (I hear that authors love reviews)!**

* * *

**Prologue: Slider-Sized Intro**

**Boomer's POV**

Yeah, it's me... Boomer, from the Rowdyruff Boys. Who were you expecting, Brick? Oh, I'm sorry. I don't know what's come over me. I apologize for my moodiness, it's just something that arises whenever I'm hungry.

Hey, that kinda reminds me of this one time when me and my best lady-friend/roommate, Bubbles, went on the adventure of a lifetime... just to get some hamburgers! Wanna hear about it? It's a real good story!

Alright, I'll tell you about it! Pull up a chair and get comfy, because this here story is a real good one!


	2. Hungry Beginnings

**Chapter 1:**** Hungry Beginnings**

'Twas a few years ago, and I was a freshman in college. I had moved into a dorm, and was extremely surprised to see that my fellow occupant was none other than Powerpuff Girl Bubbles! She was just as shocked as I was, for we weren't necessarily the best of friends in high school.

"What're you doing in my dorm?" I asked her.

"**_Your_** dorm? What're you doing in **_my_** dorm?" She shot back, obviously not amused with the situation. "Whatever, okay. I really don't feel like arguing over this. I guess that for the time being, we're gonna have to just put up with each other, somehow."

"Ha! That'll be the day, when we're able to get along!" I was frustrated, already, and so I just turned my back to her while continuing to unpack. I'm not quite sure whether it was fate, or just pure luck, but a glistening in the mirror caught my eye. I looked up at it, and it happened to be a poster that had caught some sun while Bubbles was pulling it out of her bag. "Hey," I was curious, "what kind of poster is that?"

"Oh, it's just a band poster of mine," she told me.

"What band?"

"Why don't you come over and see for yourself?" She beckoned me as she began to unfurl it. I crawled on my knees to peek over her shoulder. It was a giant picture of the White Stripes in concert, in their personal color scheme of red, white, and black. The beauty of Meg and the essence of Jack knocked my socks off. It was truly a most beautiful poster.

"Woah..." I exhaled in astonishment, "Wasn't it amazing how they were like, married for four years, played together in a band for three years, and then divorced but still stayed a band for eleven years?"

"Yeah. That just shows how committed they were for bettering the world with their talent!"

"You know, this has got me thinking... if a divorced couple could still perform together for several years, couldn't we just get along?" She froze and gave me a look that made me realize that I had stolen the words from her mouth.

"You're right. Forever, I've wanted to put those stupid memories behind me. We could have a whole new start, and college won't have to suck so bad!"

"Do you forgive me for those idiotic antics back in high school?"

"...Yes, I forgive you, only because I know that you're sorry."

"Thank you, Bubbles. I've always felt sorry, and have wanted to apologize, this entire time. I'm truly sorry for what I did. Can I hug you? I probably need it more than you."

"I don't know about that," she smiled as we drew closer and held each other in a soothing, relaxing embrace, warmed by our hearts re-emerging into a new light. From then on, we were the best of friends who stuck together with a strength even more powerful than that of the Kragle (haha, only people who saw the _Lego Movie _would understand)! I could feel her bubbling in her chest, and a tear of joy streaked down my cheek, for our relationship had been reborn. I could tell that we were gonna be friends.

* * *

Well, there you have it. That's the main event that made this story that I'm trying to unfold even the slightest possibility. If it hadn't been for the White Stripes, Bubbles and I would still probably hate each other. We both felt something fierce during that hug, and we instantly bonded. In the days following, we didn't want to do much without the other one of us being there. You might also be thinking that this entire story will be all steamy and romantic, but I'm gonna tell you right now that it ain't. It's about how we went through so much trouble just to get some food, but also how it not only loaded our stomachs and revived our taste buds, but also strengthened our friendship beyond what any poster could.


	3. Munch-Time

Well, I'm pleased that you've come this far in my story. That first part was really important, you know! Now, we may have hit it off, really fast, but it wasn't until a few happy months afterward that our real story falls into place. So here we are, a few months into the future. It's January, and we were both really busy on schoolwork, when all of a sudden, the most powerful force in the history of the world... well, the **_second_** most powerful force, hunger, struck...

* * *

**Chapter 2:**** Munch-Time**

"Brrr! I'm cold, Boomer!" Bubbles was shivering at her desk, unable to focus on her forensics assignment.

"Don't worry. The people will come to fix the heater sometime this week."

"But it's Monday."

"Well then, it might be a cold week." I took a stick of gum from my pocket and started to chew.

"Stop that," she suddenly urged, shivering and clattering her teeth like a sewing machine.

"What's the problem, now?" I asked in a calm manner. "My chewing of gum?"

"Yes, it's making me cold **_and_** hungry, now, just from hearing the chews."

"Well, why do you think I'm chewing gum in the first place? It's because **_I'm_** hungry, too!" I took the wad out of my mouth. "How much ya' got on you?"

"Like, do you mean money?" She looked at me from over her shoulder as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a wad of bills. "Almost thirteen dollars. Why do you ask?"

I pulled a stack from my pocket. "I got eighteen. Alright, I'm paying, get in the car."

"What? Are you even gonna tell me what you're doing?"

"Whaddya think we're doing? We're gonna go out and grab some dinner! Where do you wanna go?"

"I honestly didn't know that we were going out to eat... How about TGI-"

"Hold the phone, Bubbles. You've never wanted to go there, before, so I know you don't **_actually_** want to go there. I'm talking about a place with a bountiful harvest of culinary opportunity! I'm talking about a place that's got heat! I'm talking about a place that's short, sweet, and close by..." I thought for a moment.

All of a sudden, a grin began to trickle across her face. Her eyes grew in excitement, and I awaited her idea. "I know of a place that would be **_perfect_**..."

"What's that, Bubbles?" I raised an eyebrow.

"...We're going to White Castle!"

I smacked my hands together and rubbed vigorously. "**_Now_** you're talking! I know of one only a couple of miles from here!"

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" She grabbed her coat, and I grabbed my keys, and we bolted out the door to the car.


	4. Rumble

**Chapter 4:**** Rumble**

We hopped into my Lexus and slammed the doors to preserve as much body heat as possible.

"Wait... we're superhuman!" Bubbles exclaimed once she finally put her coat on In the car.

"What's your point?" I asked her.

"Why don't we just **_fly_** there?"

"In this weather? I don't think so. Plus, have you ever flown around on a full stomach? Bad stuff tends to happen!"

"Well, that's true. Never mind, let's go. My tummy growls are making the whole car vibrate!" She squeezed her belly. I knew that this was urgent, so I backed out of the parking lot and zipped out.

"Tell your body to stop being so over dramatic! Are you in labor, or just hungry? Jeez." I started laughing at how loud her stomach was being.

"Maybe if I put some music on, it'll distract me from the hunger pains," she stated as she reached for the tuning knob. I guess "Cheeseburger in Paradise" wasn't the best song to listen to while hungry, because after listening to it for a teaspoon's worth of time, she punched me in the chest. Apparently, it's my fault that the station was playing this song at this exact moment. I was going on 70 as we raced down the highway, barely overlapping several yellow lights.

We almost missed the turn, so I pedaled it through the intersection as I made one final left. Bubbles smacked the window on the passenger side, which made me secretly snicker. When we got to an area on the strip where we could finally stop, I scoured around with my eyes as to where the restaurant was.

"Bubbles... when was the last time you ate at White Castle?" I calmly asked.

"Ummmmmmmmmmm... About three years ago."

I almost face palmed my face in. "And where is it, now?"

"It **_should_** be right where that other place is!" She pointed at a burger joint that had it's own separate property. I drove up into the drive thru line and rolled up next to the window. A large man noticed us and opened the window to speak.

"I'm sorry you two, but you gotta order from the menu that's back there." He began to close the window.

"Wait, wait! What happened to the White Castle?" I asked him. He opened the window with a confused look.

"Excuse me?"

"There used to be a White Castle right here. What happened to it?"

"I'm sorry to tell you this, guys, but Maxi-Burger bought this place about four years ago."

"Well, isn't there another White Castle nearby, anywhere?"

"Uhh, nah."

"Are you sure?" Bubbles leaned forward to look at the man, displaying her despair-filled puppy eyes.

"Do I look like a brother that would be **_unsure_** of something like that?" He told her, motioning to his large size.

"Dammit. Well, do you wanna eat here, instead?" I turned to her.

"I dunno if even **_I_** would recommend eating here," the drive thru guy interrupted. "Hey," he got our attention and leaned in, whispering, "There's another White Castle that's open 24 hours, about 45 minutes away, further down the highway."

"I can make the drive if you're willing to go," I told Bubbles.

"Well, I'd like to, but I still have to study for forensics!"

"C'mon, Bubbles. This is about more than just some burgers. This is about friendship and bonding time, like man and woman, father and son, mono-e-mono! This is the first time in forever that we've been able to even discuss such an opportunity!" She sat there, taking my speech in like a sponge.

"Oh, Boomer... I'm just not sure I understand what you're talking about."

"Bingo," the drive thru guy interrupted once again. "May I interject for a second? As a Maxi-Burger employee for the past three **_years_**... if there's one thing I've learned, it's that if you're craving White Castle, the burgers here just don't cut it." As I listened, I slowly nodded in agreement. The dude's smile slowly transformed into a tiny frown, which slowly grew as he went on. "In fact... just thinking about those tender, little White Castle burgers... with those little itty-bitty grilled onions that just explode in your mouth like flavored crystals every time you bite into one..." Bubbles closed her eyes and smiled, taking easy, prolonged inhales as I smiled at the thoughts of the aroma. The drive thru guy started looking around around at the building. "...Just makes me wanna burn this mothafucka' down." Our smiles dwindled off. Well, that shattered the moment. Suddenly, the guy lost it. He turned to the person standing behind him at the fryer. "**_Come on, Pookie! Let's burn this motherfucker down!_**" He ran around knocking stuff off of counters and pulling shelves down, screaming at the top of his lungs. "**_C'mon Pookie! Let's do it! Pookie! Let's burn this mothafucka' down!" _**The other dude wasn't even paying attention to him. Bubbles and I stared at each other in total terror and confusion. "**_Let's burn it down! Let's burn it-_**" he suddenly tripped and landed flat on his face. He stood up at the window, calm. "So uh, you two should maybe just suck it up and go to White Castle."

"Okay, let's go!" Bubbles finally agreed to my idea. Without looking away from the lunatic, I sped the hell out of the drive thru line and back out onto the highway, towards our desired eatery's general direction.


End file.
